


2 am

by purugly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purugly/pseuds/purugly
Summary: ahri can't sleep.(but talking to her girlfriend helps)





	2 am

It’s 2 AM, again, and sleep isn’t coming to Ahri. She decides to wander around the house for a bit.

Soraka has left her door open. She peers in to see her sleeping peacefully, then leaves. Ezreal’s door is shut, as is Syndra’s. She doesn’t dare touch Syndra’s door; the one-eyed girl is a light sleeper and notoriously grouchy when woken.

Her hand hovers over Miss Sarah Fortune’s doorknob. She pricks her ears to the snoring within, and she just knows she’s sprawled across the bed, dead to the world.

Ahri opens the door quietly and sees that she’s right. She smiles to herself.

She tiptoes to where Sarah is and smooths her hair back. Bending down, she gently presses a kiss to her forehead.

She freezes when Sarah stirs, then stretches out and sits up.

“Ahri? Is that you? What time is it?”, she yawns.

“A little past 2 AM,” Ahri whispers, turning to leave. “Go back to sleep.”

Sarah reaches out for her hand. When she finds her target, she presses Ahri’s hand. “Don’t go.”

Ahri sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m here.”

“What were you doing up, anyways?” Her voice is still groggy with sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Was it. . .?” Ahri knows what she’s asking. _Did you have a nightmare again?_

She shakes her head. “No, not tonight. Actually, I haven’t had any since we’ve been together.” She leaves off the _about them_ part.

Even in the dark, Sarah can see right through her. “Yes, you have.”

“I haven’t had any about. . . well, you know,” she defends herself.

“I believe you about that. But there’s something you aren’t telling me.” Sarah crawls closer to her and lays her head in her lap. “I’m here if you need me for anything, you know.”

“I know, it’s just. . .” Ahri sighs and lays her head on Sarah’s side. She really can’t keep anything from her. “Now when I have nightmares, they’re about _you_. It’s you I’m losing this time.”

“Are you forgetting that I’ve been doing this as long as you have?” Sarah looks over at her. “I’m not going down without you. Besides,” she adds, “my last name is _Fortune_. I got lucky enough to have you. Who’s to say I’m not lucky enough to keep you?”

Ahri laughs. “Yes, that’s true. I know I’m being silly. They just feel so real sometimes.”

“I don’t think being afraid makes you silly. I think believing in that fear does.” Ahri feels Sarah’s fingers in her hair. The motion is absentminded, but she likes it. “I get nightmares about losing you sometimes too. But I know you’d never leave me behind.”

Ahri feels her eyelids drooping. “Thanks for chatting with me. And I’m sorry for waking you.” She moves to get up.

She feels Sarah’s arms wrap around her waist, her head returning to her lap. “It’s okay, honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She leans down to kiss the top of her head. “But you’ve got to let me go so I can get some sleep.”

Sarah’s grip on her waist tightens. “I don’t want to,” she mumbles into Ahri’s lap. “Stay the night with me?”

“So _clingy_ ,” Ahri says with a laugh.

“I know, I know. Lux says it’s because I’m a Cancer Venus. I don’t even like astrology.” She sighs. “Please?”

“I’m a Scorpio Venus. Good compatibility there.”

“Ri,” Sarah whines, breaking out the nickname Ahri permits only her to use.

“I’m just teasing you, baby. I’ll spend the night with you. But,” she adds, “you have to let me go for a minute. I can’t get my beauty sleep sitting up.”

Sarah lets go. “You don’t need sleep to make you beautiful. You already are.”

“That’s cheesy, Sarah.”

She hears a _thwomp_ , and a pillow passes by her head and hits the bedframe.

“I’ll get you next time,” Sarah says, moving back to a proper sleeping position.

Ahri moves the pillow and lies down. She wraps her arms around Sarah’s shoulders. “Sweet dreams.”

Sarah kisses her between the eyes. “You too. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so cute


End file.
